pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs (called Randy in Monsters University) is one of the two main antagonists in Monsters, Inc.. He will return as a character in Monsters University. ''Monsters, Inc. Randall is Sulley and Mike's direct rival and nemesis. Randall's scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children. He is in competition with them for the glorious post of Top Scarer. However, Randall has also constructed a "Scream Extractor," and attempts to kidnap a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. However, the initial plot was failed due to Sulley being sent by Mike after closing hours to recover paperwork to turn them into the desk after Mike forgot to turn them in and stumbled upon the kid, whom Sulley nicknames her Boo. After Mike and Sulley are exiled, Randall and Waternoose go through with testing the scream extractor on Boo (although Waternoose expresses distaste for having to exile Sulley and Mike due to Randall's negligence, as well as pointing out that Sulley was "twice the scarer Randall could ever be"). After Sulley manages to escape and wreck the Scream Extractor, Randall then attacks Sulley and strangles him. He proves to be quite an adversary, due to his cloaking abilities. However, when Mike gets annoyed with the fact that Sulley is not listening to his apology, he throws a snowball at him, but it hits Randall instead, and that is when the two partners realize that Randall has been attacking Sulley. He is defeated after a chase through the factory, where Boo and Randall escape into a door, and Boo begins to pull on his antennas and hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn different colors, then Sulley restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and afterwards, throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south, where a hillbilly family beats Randall senseless with a shovel, thinking that he is a gator. The door is then tipped over the railing it was leaning against and shatters onto the floor far below, trapping Randall. ''Monsters University It has been confirmed at the D23 Expo that Randall will appear in the upcoming prequel, Monsters University.D23 2011: Monsters University Voice Cast & Plot Details Announced, August 20, 2011 In the second trailer released for Monsters University, Randall can be seen with Mike Wazowski in a few scenes. "Monsters University freshman Randy Boggs has big aspirations for college life. The peculiar lizard-like monster with his host of gangly arms and legs plans to major in Scaring and lead an active social life filled with fun, friends and fraternity parties. If only he could get his embarrassing disappearing habit under control, he’d be good to go, because how is he ever going to be a great Scarer if nobody can see him?"New Character Posters – Meet the Monsters of Monsters University ''Laugh Floor Comic Miniseries'' However, in the Laugh Floor comic miniseries by Boom! Studios, Randall manages to sneak back into the factory and tries to frame Mike for stealing props and material from other Monster comics (this might be explained by Randall finding a settlement to sneak back in through the door, similar to how Sulley and Mike managed to get back to the monster world, despite being banished to the Himalayas). In the forth issue, he is helped by a human boy named Sid Phillips (an antagonist of Toy Story), and they, along with Mr. Waternoose aim to extract revenge on Mike and Sulley in order for the antagonists to rise to power. Trivia *Randall's original names were "Switt" and "Ned." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. *Randall Boggs was the second Pixar villain to be physically fought; the first being the Prospector. *Randall is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains *Randall shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from the Disney television series, Recess. Both characters are sneaky, mean, and have the same posture. *Randall for some reason is the only scarer in the film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name. This could imply that "Randall" at one point was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. *In the upcoming prequel, Randall appears to be wearing glasses, while in the original he doesn't. This could imply that the adult Randall seen in the original film appears to be wearing contacts between the two films. Gallery File:Randall.png Randall 1.png Randall 2.png Randall Boggs 3.png|Randall saying the school anthem. monsters-inc2-208490.jpg References Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Primary Villains